Always Together Besides Me and Forever Inside My Heart
by Turtleboy76
Summary: When two friends have been best friends for as long as they can remember, certain aspects seem impossible or can be hidden from each other. But over time, emotions and feelings can change. What will this mean for Spike and Twilight Sparkle, and will they be the only ones who are changing their feelings?
1. Chapter 1 - A Bond That Was Always There

Eyes were open wide with dilated pupils staring at each other in utter shock, lilac fur and purple scales that covered their checks were the brightest shades of red. Spike and Twilight Sparkle were together lying on the ground with Spike a top of her, their lips in a tight embrace, both paralyzed almost as if they had both turned into stone, unaware of what was happening or what to do next...

* * *

**_Three months earlier_**

Carousel Boutique was in a hectic state, Rarity the store's owner was running around like a mare on fire, there were fabrics, materials and miscellaneous items scatter all over the ground.

"Oh dear, is that enough? Have I got everything that I need?" The white unicorn kept saying to herself while frantically packing stuff away into bags, suitcases and the like.

"Rarity, you need to calm down, everything will be fine, I mean come on, your work always looks great." Spike the young dragon exclaimed trying to calm her down even if only a little.

Rarity looked at Spike with a look that made it seem like she had killed a pony, "BUT SPIIIIIKKKKE...What if I don't have enough and I become a laughing stock? I'd be ruined; it would be THE WORST POSSIBLE THING...EVER!"

The dragon began to rise from his seat and walk over the distressed unicorn, he put his arm on her shoulder as she then started to gaze at his face, she was greeted with a warm smile, "Rarity, you are one of the best dress makers and fashion designer in all of Equestria, no matter where you go I am sure that everypony will love it."

Rarity briefly began to feel a sense of relief, she started to calm herself, "Oh I suppose you are right Spiky-Wikey, I hope this will cover the next three months, It will be quite the long trip."

Spike's heart missed a beat and a frown starting to form, he didn't want to see his childhood and current crush go away from him for so long, but he knew this was important to her. "So three months, so where are you going again?"

"Well Darling I will head to Canterlot first and show of my new designs and then go to Manehatten and then continue around Equestria until I come back to Ponyville." The unicorn said with a big grin on her face.

"Well I hope, this makes you even more popular and makes your business even better." Spike said in an upbeat voice which he was faking to cover how upset he was that Rarity would be gone tomorrow.

"Oh dear, look at the time, I best be off to bed soon, I have an early train to catch tomorrow morning." Rarity gave Spike a quick hug, "Thanks for all our help today Spike, I will see you in a few months, have fun darling."

"Ohh..uhhh...yeah, bye Rarity, good luck on your trip."

"I will darling, bye bye." The white unicorn quickly dashed upstairs to get ready for bed. Spike let out a big sigh and exited the Boutique and started to head back home to the Library.

Walking slowly through the dim lit streets of Ponyville, the purple dragon walked with his head towards the ground. He occasionally looked up to see pairs of ponies trotting along together, enjoying themselves throughout the evening.

_Why can't that be me?_

He had returned back to the Library, as he stepped into the giant tree he was greeted on his arrival; "hey Spike, welcome back." The lilac pony and lifelong best friends Twilight Sparkle was lying down on the sofa reading a book as per usual.

"Oh...hey there Twi..." the dragon replied in a less than happy tone. Upon hearing Spike, Twilight became slightly concerned as it was a rare thing to hear Spike talk in such a way, "Spike is everything OK? Come and sit down and talk."

Spike didn't say anything, but followed her offer and sat down with her, his head still looking towards the ground. "Sigh...well Rarity is off on her three month trip to show off her latest line of designs."

Twilight was a little lost for words at first "Oh...ahh...wow, you still care a lot for her huh? Ahh well she will be back eventually." _Oh for Celestia's sake Twilight, why do you always have to be so awkward around this topic...?_

Luckily for Twilight, Spike knew her all too well when it came to dealing with stuff like crushes or relationships, books could only make her so educated with such a topic. "Yeah I know Twi, I guess that means you will be stuck with me a lot more often now, well I guess I'll do all the chores tomorrow, I'll try not to bother you too much." The dragon slowly stood up and slowly started to walk away to go to his bed.

_Oh Spike, don't be like that_

"Hold up Spike!"

He turned around at looked at her wondering what this was about; "What is it Twi?"

"Hey, I didn't have any plans for tomorrow anyway, and nothing really needs to be done asides from cooking meals. But we can forget about that, why don't we go out to eat, it'll be my treat." Twilight began to smile, hoping to cheer him up, even if it was just was just a fake smile. Silence filled the room; the two just starred at each other, Twilight began to perspire a little on her forehead, growing more uneasy as Spike failed to answer.

"...Fine, sounds good...I'm gonna go to bed Twi, I'll see you later." Spike continued up the stairs towards his bed.

"Good night Spike" _Wow, I have known him forever and I still don't know how to talk to him, hmm maybe I need to study up on how boys or dragons think. Rarity is lucky even if she doesn't know it, having somepony always wanting to spend time with them; someponies have all the luck, maybe someday I'll be lucky too._

A small frown over took Twilight's face, "sigh I guess I'll go to bed as well." Twilight went upstairs into her room, she and Spike still shared a room although he had grown a bit bigger and had outgrown his basket, instead having his own bed. Twilight saw Spike lying on his bed without any sort of cover.

_You always need somepony to look after you;_ Twilight's horn began to glow as she lightly placed Spike's blanket on top of his uncovered body. Twilight hopped into her bed and was getting ready to go to sleep, before drifting off, she found herself looking at Spike. "Hey Spike are you still awake?" There was nothing but silence asides from some cricket's making noise near the window. "I guess not...oh well, you know it gets pretty lonely around here now that you are always around at Rarity's, maybe we can hang out do stuff like we use to when we were young, wouldn't that be fun?

Twilight smiled thinking about the possibility, but it didn't last as she wasn't hoping for any miracles.

"...I hope you feel better tomorrow."

Twilight closed her eyes and slowly fell into her slumber. Meanwhile Spike was lying in bed, simply staring at the radiating glow of the moon.

_Okay Twilight, that sounds good_

* * *

**_The next morning_**

The warm beams of the sun shone strongly into Twilight's bedroom, landing on the lilac pony's face resulting in her to slowly open her eyes and wake up in a less than fully functional morning state. Stretching out her legs and letting out a big yawn the mare slowly made her way out of bed and downstairs to start her new day.

_Hmmmm...Spike is already up? I hope he is feeling better today._

Upon arriving downstairs in the Library, she stood still and raised her head high as her nostrils had picked up on an inviting aroma.

"OH WOW! That smells really great." The mare followed the smell all the way to the kitchen, needless to say she was surprised as Spike had set out one hell of a breakfast spread; apple juice, a stack of daisy and gem pancakes, fruit salad and toast.

Spike was sliding some pancakes from a pan onto a plate as he looked up to see Twilight standing in the doorway, "Oh morning Twilight, good thing you're up now, I'm just finishing serving up the last of breakfast, I hope somepony is hungry."

Twilight sat down, still with a look of shock on her face, "this looks great Spike, what's the occasion?"

Spike took off his apron and sat down at the table as well, "ahh nothing really I guess, normally I go to Rarity's early in the morning before you are up, but since I'm home now I figured that I would make something nice for you after you tried to help me last night."

Twilight's face almost melted at the gesture, "awww Spike that is so sweet of you."

"No Problem Twi, although I noticed you didn't have much food or a big variety of it, what do you cook when I'm not around?"

"Oh...well...you know I just make some..." Twilight's head turned the other way as she covered some her face with her hoof as she slightly mumbled.

"Twilight Sparkle, you need to eat well and stay healthy you know."

Crossing her hoofs and pouting, Twilight replied in a snobby tone, "Sigh, well I'm not good at cooking Spike."

"You know it can be pretty easy with a cook book."

"Oh and where am I meant to get a cook book from? What is this a Libra-" Twilight fell silent as she slowly turned her head towards Spike, she was meant with a less than amused look from the dragon. "So anyway...we should eat."

A while later the two finished their breakfast. "Mmmmmmm, that was really good Spike, do cook more often." rubbing her belly in joy, Twilight forgot how good Spike's cooking was. "Well, I'll cook everyday for you then; somepony has to look after you." Spike said followed by some laughter. "Oh shut up, I can take care of myself...just maybe not so much with cooking."

Spike stood up and started to clear the table of the now empty plates and glasses. "So Twi, what are we going to do today? Looks like we have nothing but free time for waste."

Twilight was concentrating on using her magic as she levitated a cloth to wipe the table, before Spike's question broke her concentration, "Huh? Oh, well lets she, we can go out and get lunch and dinner today, although just for today, you are literally going to have to feed my addiction to this food of yours. But other than that...well I wanted to go pick up some new books, so would you want to into town for some shopping?"

"Some shopping? Yeah sure sounds good."

The two exited the kitchen to get ready to go out for the day; Twilight brushed her mane with her brush using her magic, which allowed her to pack her bag with all she needed for the outing. "Spike are you ready?"

"Yeah Twi, all set." Twilight quickly looked over Spike "Uhh, you haven't got anything."

"Yeah I have, I've got a few bits see," Spike held out his hand to show all of five bits. Twilight slowly lifted her head up to see his, "only five bits Spike...is that really going to be enough? That is all you are going to take?" Spike closed his hand and replied rather smugly; "come on Twi, you always over think things, everything in Ponyville is usually cheap, we'll be fine."

Twilight rolled her eyes at the dragon, "fine let's go then," "alright Twi." The dragon left the room to go outside. Twilight's horn began to glow as she opened her dresser up and grabbed some extra bits, "sigh...he still thinks like a filly or something." The lilac pony then rendezvoused with her dragon friend outside the Library as they continued into town.

* * *

The sun continued to shine on another peaceful day in Ponyville, fillies were playing without a care in the world and everyone was out enjoying themselves as they saw fit. The purple duo arrived at the bookstore where Twilight bought three new encyclopedia's, of course this was far more than she could carry; this left Spike stuck with the job of carrying them for her. The pair continued to walk around town and noticed that it was starting to get more crowded.

"What's going on here? Why is it getting crowded around here?" Spike questioned as he made his way around other ponies in the area.

"Oh it looks like it's a farmer's market Spike."

"Oh yes! We can pick up some food for home; let's see what they've got."

They began to check the stands and buy vegetables, plants and the like, although for Spike this was short lived; "Oh man, I'm all out of bits, who would've guessed that this would be on today." Suddenly he felt something bump against his face; "huh?"

Twilight was levitating a bag by his face; "here Spike you can use these." Spike looked inside the bag and saw a bundle of bits." Spike was confused at this offer, "I didn't think you bought this much."

"Well Mr Unorganized, when you left the room I took some extra bits just in case something popped up and wouldn't you know it, something did pop up." Spike's cheeks began to go red; he was embarrassed that Twilight had to do something like this for him. "Oh, well, thanks Twi."

"You know I am not your mother, you should really learn to think about things in advance."

"Sigh, yeah well it's not my fault that there is a market on today."

"Well it is your fault a litt-" The squabbling pair where interrupted by a familiar voice calling from behind them.

"Yoo hoo, Twy'light, Spike, come over here ya'll." Their friend Applejack was calling out to them, they stopped their bickering and made their way over to her. In unison they both greeted the orange mare; "hey there Applejack."

"Howdy ya'll, so what is with the lover's quarrel all of a sudden?"

"LOVERS!" The pair yelled together. They looked at each other, both of their cheeks turning red, following by them hastily turning their headings away from each other.

"We are not lovers and we are not having a lovers quarrel Applejack."

"Yeah, what she said."

The orange mare began a laughing fit after causing such a reaction. "Alright now settle down ya'll, I'm just pulling your tails, so anyway are you out shopping?"

"Yeah, we stumbled across the market and were just buying some goods until Spike ran out of bits and of course I had to look out for him." The dragon sighed and rolled his eyes after hearing Twilight.

"Well can ah interested ya in some apple sauce or some apple fritters? All made fresh this morning"

The two looked at Applejack's goods and they did look quite good, "Well that apple sauce could be good and those apple fritters look pretty tasty. Hmmm it is almost lunchtime...OK Applejack you have a deal."

"Thank ya for ya business, have a good day ya'll." Applejack waved off Twilight and Spike as they walked away.

They continued to walk until they found a park bench that was free. "Hey Twi, over there looks good, shall we sit down and have lunch?" Spike pointed out.

"Sure Spike looks good," they sat down and began to devour the delicious apple fritters.

After a couple of minutes the fritters were an after though, and gone without a trace, Twilight and Spike continued to stay on the bench, watching other ponies pass by and letting time pass with them.

"I know I'm not as exciting as Rarity and I'm pretty plain, but I hope you have had fun today so far Spike." The dragon was puzzled by Twilight's statement, gazing upon her with a question look; "Twi, what are you saying, you and Rarity are two different ponies, Rarity is great to be around, but so are you, this day has been great so far."

"Really?...kWell thans Spike, I've had fun today." The lilac mare rose from her seat, "well how about we head home before we go out to dinner later?"

Spike nodded, "Sounds like a plan Twi."

As Spike was beginning to stand up, Twilight began to walk but tripped over one of her encyclopedias on the group; she screamed and closed her eyes bracing for impact.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!...Huh?" She slowly opened her eyes and looked around, she felt as though she was floating.

"You know you should be more careful Twilight, you'll hurt yourself." Twilight looked up only to see Spike's face straight up from hers, he had caught her in his arms before she collided with the dirt.

She looked at Spike for five seconds, ten seconds, fifteen seconds, her cheeks slowly started to turn pink and get darker still. "Ummm you OK Twi?"

"Uhhhh what?!" The Lilac mare quickly shot up and stood as straight as a pole. "Yes Spike, everything is fine...thank you for your assistance, shall we go home then?" Twilight was speaking on auto pilot, to embarrassed to look in Spike's direction.

Spike picked up all the goods they had around. "OK I have everything, let's go then." The two made their way back to the Library and spent the rest of the afternoon to do their own activities before dinner.

* * *

Twilight was downstairs in the Library reading a book, but she had been on the same page for a while, her mind was somewhere else. _What was that about earlier Twilight, staring at Spike like that, what was that meant to mean? Still it was nice what he did though, I forgot how nice he could be, and being taller made things handier...yeah he is taller now, he really is looking older now, but he still acts like a kid and needs someone to look out for him, but it is kinda cute though. Wait did I just think he was cute, no not possible and anyway somepony like him wouldn't be cute anyway, he'd be more handso-_ "OK Twilight that is enough thinking for now, I think it's time I got ready for dinner."

**_Meanwhile_**

Spike was lying down on his bed relaxing and waiting until dinner, _Hmmm I wonder what Rarity is doing now, I guess she is in Canterlot by now...wow I can't remember the last time I didn't go to the Boutique, I normally went to see her every day and help her out. Well anyway today was pretty good, man when was the last time me and Twilight spent a whole day together...back in Canterlot? Well she hasn't changed much anyway...although what was that about her saying that she was plain and not exciting, she was always there for me when i was younger, not exciting to some, but it is always nice to have someone around like that. Plain?...Twilight?...Nah she isn't plain, yeah she looks pretty good now..._ Spike quickly sat up from the bed, "did I just say she looked pretty? Oh man what is wrong with me...I'm gonna blame this growing body, not making me think straight now. Well I guess I better get ready while I'm up now anyway."

* * *

Twilight and Spike had left the library to restaurant on the other side of town; It was one of the better establishments in Ponyville. The streets of Ponyville were dimly lit as the stars were providing lights of their own on a flawless evening sky. Once the two had arrived in the restaurant, they were seated quickly to a table by a window, the candle on the middle of the table was warm and added and azure glow radiating from the table.

"Wow this place is pretty nice Twilight, have you got enough to pay for it?"

"Don't worry Spike, I have more bits than you'd think, I don't get much else asides from books." Spike laughed as he knew all too well about Twilight's big obsession in life. A few minutes later after they had looked at the restaurant's menus the waiter had come to take their order.

"And what will you be having tonight." The waiter said with a pen at the ready.

Twilight was the first to respond to him; "Well I think I will get Chef's Salad and Tulip slices."

"Ahhh yes, good choice, and for the gentle...drake?"

"Ummm I guess I'll have the pasta," Spike's finger rose as he gave the signal for the waiter to talk to him in a more hush manner, "And do be sure to put these on it will ya." Spike handed the colt some emeralds, "you can have one too."

The waiter stared at his hoof blankly before looking back at Spike's grinning face, "sure...you got it." Twilight rolled her eyes once again at Spike's antics.

"Right, now with the food ordered, would the couple like anything to drink?"

"COUPLE!" The two harmoniously yelled out, instantly getting the rest of the diners in the restaurant to stare at them with puzzled expressions. Upon noticed the looks of the other patron's the two looked at the window to avoid more embarrassment.

"I'll uhh...just have some water...please." Twilight responded incoherently.

"Yeah...what she said."

"Very well, I hope you enjoy your evening." The waiter trotted off towards the kitchen, leaving mare and dragon by themselves again. Although a sense of awkwardness enveloped them as they sat still staring out the window.

_First Applejack and now the waiter, surely Spike and I don't look like a couple, I mean he is a dragon. But I guess that wouldn't matter right? Ahhh there you go again Twilight, I've known Spike for as long as I can remember, we're best friends sure, but it'd couldn't be more than that right? Ahhh stop it Twilight stop thinking about this._

_Sigh again with the couple thing, when will ponies get it that we are just friends...that happen to live together. Although not the worst outcome possible, I mean I guess she is always helping me and she does look pretty...wait did she always look pretty...DAMMIT! Spike end this thought now._ Spike was trying to avoid the strange thoughts in his head by trying to start a conversation about anything; "So...Twilight...how have you been lately?"

Twilight snapped out of her thoughts as she realized Spike was talking to her now, "Ohhh, uhhh...you know...good." The two sat there straight in their seats, moving their eyes around the room to avoid contact with each other, which lead to many long pauses. "Well that is good I guess." _Oh come on, could she come up with a topic to talk about or something._

The two continued to sit silently for a while, before as it seemed, Spike's prayers were answered.

"So ahh Spike...what do you do at Rarity's anyway?" Spike's attention was now all on Twilight, _well it's a topic, but why would Twilight ask about this?_ "Well you know, I help with some dresses when I can, and make some food and stuff."

Twilight's face averted back to the window as she hid her now frowning face from Spike, "Oh really, so you're helpful with her as well, always like how we were back in Canterlot."

The tension around the two was growing, there were emotions present that neither the two had really experienced before, the two had no idea what to do.

"Thank you for waiting, your dinner is now served."

Spike let out a sigh of relief and mentioned under his breath "Thank Celestia."

The two had their food, but it didn't much change the atmosphere for them, they ate their dinner in silence. Afterwards Twilight paid and they went to return home. The soundless streets of Ponyville were life less, only the light foot and hoof steps of the pair could be heard as their shadows passed through the town under every new light they passed. The path they were on seemed familiar, Spike looked around and noticed they were passing through the park, "Hey there's the bench we sat at earlier, let's go rest for a bit." Twilight didn't respond but sat down with him.

Some moths were hovering around the lights of the park and occasional cricket could be heard, but Twilight and Spike were the only two in sight. Spike put his arms up on the back of the bench and stared at the laminating starry sky overhead, his head was clear as he saw the calm that the night sky could bring. "You know this almost reminds me of when Smart Pants lost her eye and you cried for most of the day and then just sat in your room being all quiet."

Twilight looked up at Spike, surprised at the mention of an old story such as that. "Smarty Pants? Oh yeah, one of her blue button eyes got lost and I couldn't find it. But how does this remind you of that incident?"

"Well don't you remember I found a red button and stitched on a new eye for her, and you were so happy you hugged me so tight I thought I was going to suffocate."

"You remember all that Spike." Twilight softly said

"Well yeah, you are my best friend and I hate seeing you upset."

"Awww Spike, I don't know what to say."

"Well I do Twi."

"Huh, say what Spike." Twilight said as she leaned closer towards the dragon.

"Well I realized today that we don't really spend a lot of time together anymore, after Shining Armour left to train to be one of Celestia's guards, it was just you and me, we did everything together."

"Well yeah, of course we did, but what are you talking about now?"

"Well since we don't really have many plans for the next few months, I think we should do more stuff together, how out more like best friends should, like the old days."

A tear slowly formed at the bottom of Twilight's eye, but it quickly left as she moved towards Spike to hug him tightly. "Thank you Spike, It looks like it won't be as lonely at the Library then."

"Well it is starting to get late shall we go back home then?"

"Sure thing...best friend."

The two chuckled lightly and smiled at each other before they started to walk back together. "So what did you want to do tomorrow anyway?"

"Who knows, I guess we will see what tomorrow brings for us."

"Sounds like a plan."

After one day, emotions and feelings have been to emerge and change, what would Spike and Twilight come to realize in the coming months about themselves and what they hold dear...

**_To be continued_**


	2. Chapter 2 - Being Seen in a New Light

A hotel door slowly opened and light began to fill an empty room, the room was not empty for long though as a tired unicorn slowly entered.

Rarity let out a loud yawn before collapsing atop the bed, "well if I must say, today was truly exhausting." The unicorn lifelessly moved her body to look at a calendar on the wall. "Has it already been one month? To think I still have another two exhausting months ahead of me."

The mare began to limp out of her bed towards a desk which held her dairy, "oh today was quite something, you would not believe," Rarity said while speaking to her dairy. She let out a sigh as she sat at the desk, "still two more months, and I've resorted to talking to a book, it does get lonely traveling like this.

She had risen from her chair and walked to the balcony where she looked over the bustling streets of Las Pegasus; she simply stood there gazing into the distance, flashing lights and attractions around her even during the dead of night.

_I wonder how everypony is doing? This trip is so grueling and lonely, maybe I should just go back to Ponyville and see all my friends again, and If Spike is around the Boutique I won't be lonely at least. No Rarity, be a strong mare, you can do this, no YOU MUST! You have worked too hard to let an opportunity like this slip through your hooves. Only two more months and then I can see my friends again. I think I will also appreciate Spike's company more so than I did too, he knows how to be there for you, funny how it takes such escapades like this notice the simple things in life._

She let out another sigh as she leaned against the balcony's railing.

_Yes, just two more months._

* * *

Twilight Sparkle and Spike hadn't even noticed that a month had gone by; they were spending for what seemed like every waking minute with each other. The two seemed to be finding one activity after another to do together, but the pair it seemed had never been happier.

As per usual Spike had prepared another amazing meal which Twilight devoured quicker than would have thought physically possible. But tonight she felt like something special for dessert, and although Spike was quite good at cooking, he wasn't the best when it came to sweet things and desserts. However the mare's faithful best friend went out of his way to find Pinkie Pie even though it was well into the evening.

Luckily for Spike, Pinkie Pie was so hyperactive most of the time, it seemed difficult to find a time when she was actually sleeping.

Pinkie Pie was bouncing around the kitchen of Sugarcube Corner getting all the decorations and packaging for the freshly baked cake that was placed on a bench. Spike's head was going left to right trying to follow the pink pony as she moved around the kitchen, but at points it was just like a pink blur.

"Once again thanks again Pinkie, sorry to request something like this and at such a late hour."

Suddenly the mare dashed in front of the dragon causing him to jump at such a surprise. "Awwww don't mention it Spike," Pinkie gave Spike a big hug, "anything for a friend." After that brief moment she dashed off again.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaand DONE!" The cake Pinkie had baked was now finished and had been put into a carrying box; which she carried herself over to Spike, all the while having a big grin on her face after finishing her work.

"Once again, thanks so much Pinkie, Twilight just really wanted some sweet and tasty, this should definitely do the trick." Spike received the box and was getting ready to head back to the library.

"Like I said anything for a friend, and clearly that's what you were doing too. Isn't it great when everypony is happy?"

"Yeah you're right Pinkie; it is always good to be happy. But I best head back home, so I'll see you later Pinkie."

"Alright Spike, just remember if you need help or want to talk about anything to do with Twilight just let me know."

Spike starred at Pinkie, not quite sure what to think of that statement, "Uhhh sure, you got it Pinkie." Spike turned away from the mare and opened the door.

"ANYTHING!"

"AHHHH!" Spike was so started that he almost dropped the cake, he had to juggle it in his hands before getting it stable again. "PINKIE! HOW DID YOU GET THERE? You startled me."

"Oh well sorry Spike, well anyway I'll be here if you need me...for anything, byyyyyyyyyyye!" The pink mare said as she waved her hoof frantically at the dragon.

"Yeah, sure, bye Pinkie." Spike waved while putting on a forced smile at the pink mare, still pretty shuck up from that latest surprise from her.

_Wow, how does that pony do it, can she teleport or something? Oh well, at least this cake should be delicious, I hope Twilight likes it too._

* * *

_**Twenty minutes later**_

"I hope somepony is ready for cake." Spike called out as he walked into the library, he was met with silence, it was empty, no Twilight in sight. "Hey Twi, where are ya?" Spike said raising his voice a little.

A voice was heard from a distance, "I'm in the bedroom Spike, come on up."

_And here I was thinking she would be out here with a plate at the ready._

Spike headed up stairs, all the while wondering why Twilight was up there. "Jeez what's the big deal Twilight, I though you would have wanted your dessert."

Twilight was lying on her bed, looking at a book, she noticed Spike entering the room, "hey Spike come and see what I found." The lilac mare said tapping her hoof on a vacant spot on the bed next to her.

Spike approached the bed, putting the cake box on a desk and sat down next to Twilight. "So what is it Twi- OH WOW, where did you find that."

"Well I was waiting for you to come back so I decided I would tidy the room, I was cleaning the closet and this fell out of a box that was stacked at the top."

"I didn't know that you bought this photo album from Canterlot Twi."

"I forgot myself, I also forgot about a lot of these pictures too, just look at how small you use to be." Twilight laughed while looking at the pictures, annoying the less than amused dragon sitting next to her.

"Hey, I got bigger; I'm taller than you now." Spike said crossing his arms before looked down at the album and started to laugh, "Look at your foal pictures there twilight, you're drooling over all of your toys."

Twilight's cheeks started to go red. "Hey! I was a foal; I didn't know what I was doing." Upon blushing she started to pout and folded her hooves together.

Spike chuckled, "it's fine Twi, it's just funny to see how young we were, and now look at us." Twilight relaxed and continued to look through the pages. "Yeah you're right, it's funny how quickly we grew up, things seemed so different when I was a filly, but now everything really is different."

"Well, that is just how it is when you grow up I guess Twi." Spike turned the page in the album to a picture of himself and Twilight sitting and smiling together, "well, not everything is different I suppose."

"What do you mean Spike?"

"Well, the two of us are still together and smiling just like in the picture." Twilight looked at the picture and then directed her gaze towards Spike who was smiling himself. "Yeah, you're right Spike; we're still best friends after all." Twilight also starting smiling; it was truly infectious when Spike did it.

Completely forgetting about the cake the two continued to look through the album and reminisce about the past and enjoy their memories deep into the night.

* * *

Spike's eyes started to open, but he was forced to squint as he was blinded by a bright light. Spike raised his hand over his eyes to shield himself and try to find out what was blinding him. The dragon's vision adjusted, it was no surprise to why he was blinded, as he looked around and saw nothing but an engulfing darkness with only one illuminating source of light visible in any direction. In front of Spike was a white glowing aura of light with three blue diamonds, hovering over the light.

His mind was processing as fast as it could, what exactly was going on and where he was, he continued to look at the lights, drawn to the diamonds. Seeing the diamonds triggered one image in his mind, one which he had not thought of for a while.

_Rarity?_

Spike edged closer towards the light, his arm extended, reaching for an answer. He neared the light as his fingers were within reach of it, he extended a fingertip and placed it on one of the diamonds.

**WOOPH!** A large burst of light expanded from the aura, Spike covered his face with his arms not knowing what to expect. Some moments passed with nothing happening, Spike lowered his arm and opened his eyes once more, but he was welcomed with new confusing image in front of him. He was standing in what looked like an altar, decorated for what looked to be a wedding.

In front of the dragon the aura started to pulsate and shake, the three diamonds shot out of the aura and started to circle the room while the aura itself started to fluctuate in size and mold into different shapes.

_What exactly is going on here?_

Multiple weird shapes and forms appeared from the aura, but the images started to take on a more solid shape and began to look like something Spike knew all too well. The aura had taken form of a pony, but the pony figure was still glowing just like the aura.

Spike once again reached out to touch the radiating pony shape, but mere inches away from it the light started to chip and began wasting away like dust, slowly revealing lilac fur.

"Twilight!?"

As the white light continued to chip away, Spike noticed that only some of it was disappearing, the rest of the light was taking another form and was looking as though it was solidifying. Spike could only watch in utter confusion as a white dress had formed on Twilight Sparkle, his best friend standing in front of him with a white dress. Spike wasn't stupid though, he had helped Rarity enough to know what the mare was wearing...

_Twilight...in a wedding dress?_

Suddenly the three encircling diamonds zoomed through the air and landed in Spikes palm. After the impact Spike began to slowly raise his hand and looked in utter shock as in his hand was a ring with three diamonds encrusted atop of it.

The young dragon was at a loss for words, his jaw had dropped and a million thoughts were flowing through his head, before he could figure out a course of action, Twilight began to approach the dragon with a smile on her face.

She stood before Spike before raising her body and putting her hooves behind Spike's neck, she starred into his eyes and simply uttered the words; "I love you," before closing her eyes and slowly moving her lips closer towards his...

* * *

Spike's eyes opened faster than he had ever opened them before, he inhaled a large breath of air and continued to breath at an accelerated pace, trying to calm his heart which was beating quicker than it had ever beaten in his entire life.

_What was that? A dream? Dammit Spike what is wrong with you? You cannot think about your best friend like that._

Spike was trying to calm himself and try to process what had just happened within his dream, however the longer he took to calm down the more he began to notice a weight on his chest. He peered down and was once again left speechless, Twilight's head was resting on his chest, the mare had fallen asleep and was resting against Spike in a warm embrace.

_HOLY CRAP! I fell asleep on Twi's bed, oh no what do I do, what do I do? How do I explain this if she wakes up?_

Spike tried to minimize his movement to not wake the sleeping mare. The dragon slowly lifted his hand and as gently as he could, started to elevate Twilight's head off his chest and onto a pillow.

_Come on now, gently does it Spike._ Twilight's head resting in his palm as he slowly lowered it onto her pillow, he started to move his hand away from her head, his fingers started to flow through her mane. _Wow, this is such soft hair...It smells kinda nice too._ Spike unconsciously continued to run his fingers through her mane, letting the hair fall in between his finger as he lifted his hand up, he continued to do this for some time. Spike was engrossed, not realizing the appeals certain features of his best friend until now, he eventually realized what he had been doing for the past few minutes and immediately removed his hand from her mane.

_Wow, what is wrong with me, something must be seriously wrong with me._ Spike let out a quiet sigh before beginning to move towards the edge of the bed. He raised his torso and had both of his legs of the bed, as he was about to walk away from the bed, he found something touch his one of his hands that was still on the bed. Spike's heart skipped a beat and his eyes were wide open in shock, he slowly turned his head towards his hand, expecting a furious Twilight to be looking back at him for being on her bed during the night.

As Spike's gaze reached his hand he was surprised, he wasn't met by an angry Twilight, no, he was met by a sleeping twilight that in her sleep had reached out and cuddled her face against his hand.

Spike's cheeks were turning pink and were getting darker by the second, he wanted to get off the bed, but he didn't want to wake up Twilight by removing his hand. As this conundrum continued he could only concentrate on his hand which was currently in an embrace from Twilight. He had never seen Twilight in a more relaxed state before.

_Her face is really...soft and warm._ Spike continued to look at Twilight's content sleeping face, slowly started to stroke her face with one his fingertips. He was mesmerized; he had never felt anything this soft before. Spike didn't notice right away, but Twilight's body started to rustle slightly. His heart started to beat rapidly; he was anticipating her to wake up cuddling his hand. However, her body eventually settled although she began mumble slightly. Spike leaned in a little bit to try and hear what she was saying, but it seemed that she had gone silent.

Spike turned away from Twilight and was about to remove his hand from her grip, this wasn't before Twilight tightened her embrace and lightly spoke one word from her mouth; "Spike." Upon hearing this Spike's cheeks were as crimson as an exploding volcano and he quickly removed his hand without thinking and jolted out of the bed and stood still like a statue. His body started to turn like a poorly maintained machine and to his relief Twilight was still sleeping. _Phew that was a close one._

Spike then carefully covered Twilight in her blanket and then retreated back to his bed. Although Spike would stay awake for the next few hours, his brain trying to process everything that had happened to him; from his dream and to his escape from Twilight's bed. His gaze once again starred at the illuminating moon through an open window in their room, calming him and clearing his thoughts. Although it would seem that new thoughts were being to plague Spike's mind, thoughts he had never began to consider before...

"That...that dream didn't mean anything...right?"

* * *

_**A few weeks later...**_

Twilight was none the wiser after the actions performed by her or Spike the evening the both fell asleep on her bed, although this didn't stop Spike from remember and blushing on occasion when he looked her. But Spike never mentioned anything and continued life as per the norm, not trying to get any feelings confusing him about the matter.

The two friends had no work for the day and decided to go for a picnic on a hill which resided on the edge of town; the hill gave a nice view of the town and some of the surrounding areas of Ponyville.

They sat on the hill's summit on a large blanket, which was covered in sandwiches, cake and the like. Twilight and Spike sharing a picnic lunch together, letting the sun shine on their bodies, it was truly a perfect afternoon.

"As usual Spike that was delicious, I couldn't eat another bite." Twilight said as she began to lie down on her back. "Oh that sun is nice, I'd better be careful to not fall asleep."

Spike was packing away the plates and the small remainder of food into the basket before proceeding to join Twilight in lying down on the blanket; "Yeah it is a nice day, I could just stay here for hours like this."

The pair closed their eyes for a few minutes, gradually giving into sleep's tempting embrace, the hilltop was truly peaceful.

_Drip_

"Huh?!" Spike's eyes were quickly opened as he felt something wet hit his face, the warm sun had disappeared from sight as he soon learned. The sky was covered in nothing but grey clouds as far as he could see, "What was there some issue in Cloudsdale? Twilight get up." Spike nudged Twilight until she opened her eyes.

"What's the problem Sp- WHOA?! What is going on, where did the sun go?" Twilight jolted up after seeing the sky. "I don't know Twi but I think it's really going to pour down soon, we should get home quick." Twilight stood on all four legs and nodded her head, "I think you're right Spike let's go."

As the words just left Twilight's mouth, gallons of water began to fall down completely drenching the two before they had a chance to even move. "DAMMIT, let's go Twi." Spike picked up the basket and the blanket and along with Twilight began to run down the hill.

"What is with this weather, normally we get a warning if something big like this happens."

"I guess this was out of the Pegasus' control, we can only hope they sort out this mess soon."

As they continued back to the library, the wind's velocity was picking up so much that small fillies could be blown away if they weren't careful.

Spike had to put his arm up to cover his face, the wind was causing the rain to hit harder, thankfully Spike's scales helped reduced the impact of the water droplets. "TWI, GET BEHIND ME NOW, THIS RAIN WILL HURT YOU AT THIS RATE." The wind was moving fast, making yelling the only viable option of communication between the two.

"OK SPIKE, BUT IF THIS COLD KEEPS UP WE MAY GET FROZEN OUT HERE." Twilight said as she clung to Spike's back.

As the friends battle the rapidly threaten weather, the wind speed and cold temperature caused the rain to become snow; now escalating the already poor weather conditions to a full scale blizzard.

_Come on now, almost home._ Spike trudged through the increasingly large layer of snow on the ground, getting closer to the library as he did.

Eventually he arrived, although the door was difficult to get open, the snow had become a barricade and practically sealed the door.

"Hrrrrgggghhhhh, oh Celestia this is tough with all the snow." Spike pried open the door and was able to get himself and Twilight inside although the door instantly slammed shut behind him.

**THUMP!** Spike turned around to see door now slammed shut, "well I guess we won't be going out there for a while.

Twilight was exhausted; she slowly trotted over the couch and sat down. Spike noticed his friend in such a state, _damn Twilight doesn't have the benefit of having a resisting body like mine, I better get her something warm her up._ Spike walked over to the kitchen to make something warm for Twilight, not before breathing some fire to ignite the fireplace to warm up the room.

_Alright a nice big fresh cup of cocoa, hopefully this should warm her up a bit,_ Spike carried out the cup of cocoa over to the cold mare that was now lying down on the couch. "Come on sit up Twi, this should warm you up a bit." No response came from the lilac mare. "Did you fall asleep already?" Spike put the cup down and started shake Twilight a little to wake her up. This continued but to no avail, a look of concern started to appear the dragon's face. "Hey come on Twi," The dragon placed the palm of his hand on her forehead, "Oh no, Twi you're burning up! I have to get you to the hospital now!"

Spike quickly grabbed a blanket and wrapped up Twilight and began to carry her to the down, once he reached the door he stood still, staring at the door with a face that was paralyzed in fear, "I can't go outside, the door's blocked with snow." The dragon stood at the entrance of the library, not knowing what to do, his mind was in shambles, _OH NO! WHAT DO I DO?! Is this just a fever? What medicine do we have? Can I make some?_ Spike was beginning to hyper ventilate, he had never seen Twilight with a fever like this before. "No Spike, you have to stay calm, breathe properly dammit." Spike was trying to maintain his breathes while trying to process the best course of action in his head, _come on Spike, you have to help Twilight, you're the only one who can do it!_

Spike ran upstairs and put Twilight in her bed, she was now having trouble breathing as the fever was starting to get worse. Spike was running to every corner of the library to find anything to help; getting towels, a big bowl of water and various herbs and medical reference guides throughout the library.

As the hours passed, Spike changed a damp cool cloth on Twilight's head every twenty minutes for new water to keep it constantly cool. Flipping page by page through manuals to find both the best ways in which to help reduce a fever and tend to somepony with one and also best mixtures of herbs to help with a remedy. Spike diligently did all he could within his power and looked after the illness ridden mare all throughout the night with no rest what so ever, by her side no matter what.

**_The following morning_**

The skies over Ponyville had cleared and the sun once again radiated upon the land with it's warm glows for all to enjoy. Like most morning's the sun's rays were cast into the bedroom of the library, landing on the lilac mare's face. Twilight regained consciousness, but kept her eyes closed, her head still sore and her body still a little weak from the fever, which her body had not fully recovered from.

As she lay in bed she rolled her body away from the sun, in doing so she noticed her hooves seemed to be caught on something. Twilight's eyelids began to slowly pry themselves apart to see what the cause of her hoof being stuck. Twilight's vision adjusted as she see looked at hoof which looked as though it had a large lump, but upon seeing properly, it wasn't a lump, it wasn't even a part of her; holding onto Twilight's hoof was Spike's hand, holding it tightly in a firm embrace.

Twilight wasn't in the state of mind to comprehend what was going on, but she noticed the books, herbs and all the other things that Spike was surrounded by. Twilight averted her gaze towards the dragon who after an exhausting night had fallen asleep with his torso and head resting on the bed, an exhausted dragon, but still with enough strength to be holding onto Twilight, conscious or not.

The lilac mare continued to stare at Spike and then at her embraced hoof, even though she had a fever her face was turning red for another reason. Twilight closed her eyes and tried to get back to sleep to rest more, although she kept her hoof embraced and held Spike's hand tighter as she smiled and moved closer to Spike.

Thought's fueled Twilight's head before returning to the realm of dreams; _Thank you Spike, no matter what you really are always there for me. I'm sorry I ruined our day together like this though. But your hand, it makes me know that everything will be alright if you are here with me..._

_Anypony would be lucky to have somepony as great as you Spike...anypony, even if you don't realize who..._

_But for whatever happens, thank you Spike._

As the mare drifted back into slumber the two stayed asleep for many hours, but as the hours passed, that only meant the future would soon become the present, a calendar on the corner of the room with an X and the message "Rarity returns" written on it was only a few weeks away...


	3. Chapter 3 - A Surprising Chain of Events

**_My dearest student Twilight Sparkle_**

**_As I am sure you are aware of, a recent freak weather phenomena caused a large blizzard over the Ponyville area of Equestria. A group of Pegasus scientists were working on methods to isolate particular weather patterns in individual regions of Equestria._**

**_The error occurred with the experiment and the resulting snowstorm covered Ponyville. I hope you are well and that any and all of your own experiments in the future go to plan._**

**_~Princess Celestia_**

Spike finished reading the letter which had just been expelled out of his mouth. The lilac mare was still recovering in bed; Spike left the letter next to Twilight's bed for her to read when she was feeling better.

* * *

Twilight's recovery took about a week before she was back to peak condition, although she didn't mind Spike looking after her while she was bedridden. After all the recent events Twilight's and Spike's relationship had changed although it wasn't visible or noticeable to each other. Their lives continued like normal; Spike cooked meals, Twilight read her books and the two still spent plenty of time together. However, what had changed was the fact that each of them had feelings for each other and whether they wanted to admit it or not they couldn't help but constantly think about each other in such a way.

Whenever one of the friends had their back turned to the other, the other would stare and no less than fantasies about their friend. Spike remembering such memories such as when he had fallen asleep on Twilight's bed and was utterly memorized by her.

Twilight also had similar memories she recalled upon; the week she had spent with a fever had made her so happy to have Spike looking after her and caring for her in such a caring way. Blushing, awkward pauses and the like were becoming more common between the two, but this wasn't a matter either of them was going to bring up but them.

* * *

_**The night before Rarity's return**_

Twilight and Spike were in their room, both in their beds, although the concept of sleep didn't look possible, each of them were lying in their blanket's embrace all the while having theirs brains going in overdrive trying to process all the thoughts and emotions that tomorrow could bring them.

The lilac mare knew that Rarity's return could mean that Spike would leave her again; everypony practically knew that Spike was in love with Rarity, everypony except for Rarity it seemed. However, for the past few weeks leading up until this moment Twilight was forced to really think about what she really thought about the matter and what exactly her true feelings were.

_Wow, three months sure flies by huh?_ Twilight's head rolled over to look at Spike on his bed, _Oh Spike, I don't want you to go again, but who am I to dictate what you do in your life anyway. In such a small amount of time you have shown me some of the most fun moments in recent memory. I mean it has never been so fun to hang out with somepony, but is it more fun for you to be with Rarity? Even if she doesn't care for you...in THAT way. Oh no Twilight just stop it, you can't have these feelings for Spike, I mean there is no way he would even have any feelings towards you that were more than just a mutual feelings between best friends._

_I'm different though, I love the fact that he cooks for me and spends time with me, but that isn't everything, not even close. All these feelings I have, Spike I...I wish I could tell you that I think I might be in lo- no stop it right there Twilight, don't do this to yourself, surely this might just be a case of infatuation, I mean surely Spike holding your hand while you were sick was just a gesture out of pure kindness...right? But what if it was...AHHHHH I don't want him to leave me again._ Twilight put her hoofs on her head and rolled over to let her inner thoughts confuse her more.

Spike too was questioning exactly what the following day's events would mean for him, what was he to do about Twilight? What of Rarity? He just didn't have the answers he needed, there was no reference book in the library to help him with something like this, he had no idea what he was doing or going to do. _Rarity...what do you mean to me? Rarity is special to me, she always will be...but then there is Twi. I've known her my entire life, so what is so different now? I just don't get it, is this hormones or my mind just messing with me as my body is growing? Why is this stuff so difficult, why can't we just stay young forever, then I wouldn't have to deal with any of THESE feelings._

_I need to be honest with myself though...I like Twilight, there I said it! But I've known her my whole life and we live together, we're best friends, there is just no way something like that would ever happen right? I think I should talk to somepony about this. Somepony who actually does listen and talk to me, it has to be her, tomorrow I need to talk to Rarity, I hope she can help me, she is the most mature of the group and knows a thing or two about 'love' and let's be honest if she did even acknowledge that I liked her, then she would have at least said something by now right? I need to know what to do next and she surely would understand this sort of stuff, so tomorrow I will go get some help from Rarity, things cannot stay like this forever._

Spike's eyes returned to the forever calming image of the moon through the window, he didn't know why but it always calmed him, and he knew he would need all of his energy tomorrow, both mentally and physically.

Twilight and Spike eventually both fell asleep, although they knew that tomorrow their lives wouldn't be the same as the prior months, they both knew it and didn't know what to expect or accept, the variable that was their white unicorn friend Rarity, exactly what would happen?

_**Present Day - The day of Rarity's return to Ponyville**_

The library was quiet; a lilac unicorn was walking back and forth around the room, her glowing horn levitating books around as she organized them around the room. The purple dragon meanwhile was busy preparing tea and cake for him and the busy mare in the next room.

_Alright, Rarity should be home now, I'll let Twilight know that I'm going to see her, but hopefully it shouldn't take too long._ Spike turned around from the kitchen bench he was working at to see Twilight's body briefly coming into view through the kitchen door every so often. _Twi, what am I going to do? I know that all I will ever be is a best friend and assistant to you, but-_ Spike's thoughts were broken as he heard the hissing should of the kettle being heated. He poured the tea and prepared a tray to take into the main room.

As he stood underneath the door frame with the tray in his hands and about to step into the room to share refreshments with Twilight he could only say one thing; "please don't hate me."

Spike entered the room and placed the tray down onto the coffee table that was surrounded by a few chairs, "hey Twi, come sit down and have something." The unicorn stopped moving and turned her head to see what Spike had readied for her and himself, she lowered the books that she had encased in her magic onto the ground and trotted over to take a seat.

"Thanks Spike looks good as always." Twilight was busy eating a slice of cake which was hovering in front of her face, while Spike had just finished a cup of tea before communicating with the mare; _Alright Spike, now to let Twilight know that you are going to Rarity, just let her know that it's for something important._ "Twilight, just so you know in case you didn't know, Rarity has returned to Ponyville today," Twilight stopped eating her cake, _No- Don't..._ "And I have something important that I need to discuss with her, so quite possibly for the rest of the afternoon I'll be at hers OK?" The cake encased in the magic's glow suddenly plummeted towards the floor, causing frosting and chocolate to splatter across the ground.

"Uhhh, are you alright Twilight?" The dragon questioning as he saw the mare with her head looking towards the ground. "I guess you just couldn't wait any longer, but I should have realized that I was just meant to be the substitute while she was gone." Spike's jaw dropped, he couldn't believe the words that were coming out of Twilight's mouth. "Wait, what are you talking about Twilight? What is going on?"

"Well let's be honest Spike I'm sure that I played the part perfectly like you wanted." Twilight said raising her head a bit more towards the dragon. "Twilight seriously what are you talking about? What part?" The unicorn stood up as she began speak in an upset tone; "Oh come on Spike, I was just a distraction until your beloved pretty unicorn came back am I right? Now that she is back of course you have to go to her for something 'important' and I'm sure we can all guess what that 'important' task of yours is going to be."

Spike's heart skipped a beat, "Y-you know what I was going to talk to her about?" Twilight looked at Spike as her eyes were on the brink of releasing the floodgates, "Of course, you are finally going to confess and then leave me all alone again right, even after how fun and amazing these past three months were, but then again I guess you probably didn't care about them as much as I did." Spike was utterly speechless; did his best friend really just say all those things to him? "Twi, I do have something to do, but confessing to Rarity isn't it."

Twilight looked right into his eyes, now with tears starting to trickle down her face, "then tell me Spike, what is so important that you have to tell her right away, please tell me!" The dragon's heart was starting to ache, never had he seen his best friend in such an upset manner before, but the longer he looked, the more he knew that he didn't have the courage to talk to her about his feelings, he turned his head away from her and replied, "I'm sorry Twi, but I just can't tell you, you wouldn't understand."

The lilac mare's lips were twitching as she was trying to keep it together, "we're meant to be best friends Spike, you're meant to be able to tell me anything, anything Spike!" The dragon still failed to make eye contact as all he could say was "I'm sorry." Twilight was a wreck, she didn't want to accept that his best friend was going to leave her again, "and to think I thought that I really lo- no I guess I was wrong about that." Spike's head looked back the mare, "You thought you what Twi?" Twilight turned away from Spike and began to walk away.

Spike stood up from his chair, "Twi wait." The dragon reached out his arm to grab onto the distort unicorn, Twilight began turning back to him as he heard him coming.

But from that moment then, everything would change...

In his haste, Spike slipped on the slice of the cake that Twilight had dropped a few moments earlier, causing his foot to lose its grip and sending his body crashing into Twilight's. The pair was frozen on the ground, neither was damaged as they fell, but the two were both paralyzed with shock. Something that each of them had only fantasied about was happening, their lips touching in an embrace. An accident, a misunderstanding, feelings, emotions and a bond had bought them together to this moment.

Their eyes staring right into each other's, their bodies shaking from the shock. The entwined lips staying joined, the sensation and feelings of the other individuals, never before had they felt anything like this before, and never before had they been so together. Their shock started to fade as a feeling of calm began to emerge from their body and as they continued to gaze into captivating glistening eyes of one another, their eyelids started to close as they had come to find peace in the situation.

Twilight and Spike both started to push their lips harder together, their minds going blank but their bodies letting instincts taking over. Spikes arms started to wrap around Twilight's bodied, pulling her ever closer, her fur and his scales against each other, blending shades of purple as their bodies rubbed together.

Suddenly images of Twilight started to flash into Spike's head, memories of her as a filly, their time together in Canterlot and Ponyville and those three months that they had spent together. The dragon's eyes shot open as the rest of his body jolted backwards off of Twilight's body.

_Wh-what have I done, I just to-took advantage of my best friend._ Spike was stunned, he believed that after the accidental kiss that he took advantage due to him growing and all the hormones in his body almost forcing him into doing the acts just committed.

"Tw-Twilight, please don't hate me, it was all an accident, I wasn't taking advantage or anything I swear." Spike said frantically as he his breathes grew heavy and started to take steps backwards as he spoke.

The mare still lying on the ground sat up on the ground and looked at the dragon, her eye's opened wide. Spike was having a melt down over the current situation playing out before him; _I know, that's it isn't it, she hates me, our friendship is over, accident or not I ruined everything._ The dragon's back hit the wall, he turned his head to the side to see that the door was right next to him; he grabbed onto the handle and looked at the sitting lilac mare in the middle of the room.

"I...I'm so sorry Twilight," Spike closed the door behind him as he left the Library. Twilight could only keep her sight fixed at the door before raising her hoof up to her mouth and lightly touching her lips, a lone tear stared to roll down Twilight's cheek. The sudden events were still playing through her head, her mind trying to piece together what happened. All the while she could only remember the warmth, sensation and touch of the purple dragon's embrace. She reached out her hoof towards the door as she softly muttered a lone word from her mouth; "Spike..."

* * *

Spike could only run, his own little world was crashing around him; _Oh no, that's it, I just ruined my friendship with my best friend, what do I do now._ The dragon continued to run into the middle of town before stopping to breathe, as he bent over to put his hands on his knees to try and get some oxygen in his body.

After resting briefly he stood up straight to look at his surroundings. "Where *huff* am I *huff* now anyway?" As Spike looked around, by a twist a fate or a cruel joke he was only moments away from the Boutique, Spike could see a lot of empty boxes and bags outside. _That's right, Rarity is back now._

The dragon walked up to the front steps of Rarity's shop and took a large breathe, followed by a large exhale, he raised his hand and put it on the door handle, "OK Spike, Rarity has always listened and talked to you, surely she can help with something like lo-, Spike stood silent for a moment before knocking and finally entering the Boutique, _Rarity, please help me, you're the only one I can turn to for this._

* * *

_**Meanwhile at the Library**_

Twilight had yet to move from the floor, sitting on the spot and thinking of the events that had just happened to her. Spike and me, we kissed each other...Spike I'm sorry, I lost control and snapped at you, it wasn't even your fault. Tears started to flow from her eyes as she put her head in her hooves and let out a frustrated growling yell. "WHY IS THIS SO HARD? WHY DO I HAVE TO FEEL THIS WAY? WHY IS IT SO HARD TO LOVE SOMEPONY?!" The mare's head shot up from her hooves, she had realized what exactly she had said, she couldn't deny it any longer, "I- I love him, I love my best friend, a- and I yelled at him, but I don't hate him, I just don't want him to leave me again."

The lilac pony finally moved from the floor and made her way to the door, "I have to find Spike, I need to talk to him, I must tell him how I feel, but Rarity..." Twilight believed that Spike was trying to be with Rarity, but she knew that she had to tell him even if he didn't return the feelings.

"I- I need to find Spike and get this mess sorted out, but where would Spike have gon-. Twilight's head shot right up as she knew where Spike would have gone; "Carousel Boutique!" The mare moved towards the door and stood before it about to open it, "but if he isnt there...maybe Rarity could give a mare some advice about these...feelings."

Twilight opened the door and headed towards the Boutique.

* * *

Spike walked into the Boutique, a white unicorn turned her head at the sound, "Oh why hello there darling, so good to see you, it has been far too long, as you can see though I'm still doing some unpacking, but after that I'd love to catch up." Rarity said as she was busy levitating dresses and other clothes out of suitcases. Spike found a chair to sit down on as he continued to look at the mare packing away her wares throughout the shop.

The dragon fiddled with his hands awkwardly as he sat quietly on the chair, trying to muster up some form of speech, "H- hey Rarity, you know uhhhh that ummm a lot of stuff happened in three months," Spike said letting out a small laugh and a forced smile. The unicorn continued to unpack, but replied to him as she continued to walk around the shop, "oh darling tell me about it, you would not believe some of the stories I have for you, the ponies in Trottingham are just so strange, I'll have to tell you more later."

"Yeah, some strange things have happened to me too Rarity, I know you're busy, but I'd really appreciate somepony to talk to and help about certain...topics." Rarity stopped in her tracks and looked at the dragon, "Oh why of course, you can always talk to me darling, but I don't have time to sit down at this moment, but I promise you that I'll listen, just talk while I finish off all this unpacking," The mare went back to her unpacking.

Spike let out a large sigh before speaking, "Rarity, over the past three months you see, a lot of things changed and I think I'm in lo-" Spike started stuttering as he could not finish the word, "what was that darling, I can't quite make out what you are saying at the end." The dragon's scales could have fallen off at this point from how much he was shaking, "I- I- I think that I'm in love with somepony and I don't know what I should do about it," Spike said quickly without having a single breath.

Rarity stood still when she heard this, "Oh my, that is something isn't it Spike, well having strong feelings for somepony is going to be natural, and we all like different ponies, it is just a matter of how you approach them and talk to them about it," a smile appeared on Rarity face as she faced away from Spike.

"Well, you see I don't think she would be interested at all and I'm sure that she would rather not see me I bet."

"Oh, now why would you say that Spike, you didn't do anything wrong I'm sure." _I wonder what he is talking about, but is he finally going to confess?_

"But that's the thing, I think I might have ruined our friendship and we have known each other for a long time."

"Well time heals Spike, you must remember that." _Go on Spiky-Wikey just say it._

"I just don't know what to do Rarity, I really love her and I want her to known, but I don't want to hurt her."

"Now Spike, you should relax, maybe all you need to do is just tell this mare how you feel and get it off your chest, would that help?"

"I don't know, maybe." Spike put his head in this hands, he was so confused about what to do.

"Well Spike, I don't mean to be nosy, but who is this lucky mare that you are so interested in, who knows, maybe it will be easier than you think."

Spike's body was that of a statue's, not moving, not making a sound, he wanted advice and help so badly, but he still didn't want to reveal his secret. He began to take in some deep breathes and exhaled before calming himself enough, "Rarity, I'm in love with, I'm in love with..." Rarity's attention was all on Spike, she was across the room but still eagerly awaited his answer as she stared at him, twinkles could be seen in her eyes.

"I'm in love with...Twilight Sparkle..."

Rarity's eyes had opened wide, she turned around as to not show Spike her face, _it wasn't me?_ Her jaw dropped as she comprehended what she had been told, her throat felt dry and her feelings of anger, sadness and even betrayal circulated throughout her.

"Oh, well, that is quite the surprise there Spike, quite a surprise indeed..."

* * *

Twilight had made her way through town, and was approaching the Boutique. _Why is this so hard? What am I meant to do? Hopefully Rarity can help a mare with this; she has been through it all._

The lilac mare stood at the entrance, but before knocking on the do she heard voices inside, it sounded like Rarity and Spike? _Of course, I knew he would be here._ The side of her head pressed against the door, hoping to make out exactly what was said. Twilight could only make out the sounds of muffled voices coming from the shop.

Her horn began to glow as she casted a spell on one of her eyes to eavesdrop on what was happening inside.

"What are they saying?" Twilight said as she could only hear silence.

_What are you talking about in there? Come on say something._

This silence was short lived as the next words she heard froze her body on the spot; "I'm in love with...Twilight Sparkle..."

* * *

Spike's heart was beating like crazy, revealing who he loved most to his childhood crush of all ponies, although there was some relief that came from finally getting it off his chest.

"It just kind of happened, before I knew it she was all that was on my mind, but something happened recently and I don't know what to do." Spike looked up at Rarity who stood with her back turned, "Uhhh Rarity?"

The white unicorn turned around and walked slowly towards Spike. "Is everything alright Rarity?" The mare continued to walk up to the dragon, now with a small smirk on her face, "Oh why yes darling, everything is just peachy." Rarity stood in front of Spike and suddenly encased the dragon in a blue glow which pushed him and the chair right against the wall.

"Whoa, what's going on?" Rarity put one of her hoofs next to Spike's head and against the wall, "Well you see darling that was quite an interesting story you just gave me, but..." Spike was starting to sweat, as he nervously replied, "but?"

"Well you see darling," Rarity moved her head so her mouth was right next to Spike's ear, her warm breath being felt by Spike's cheek and ear, making Spike shutter slightly.

The unicorn slowly began to speak to the dragon, her voice was soft and light, the sensuality of her words entering the dragon's ear filled him with uncomfortably inviting messages as she said;

"I'm not done with you yet!"


	4. Chapter 4 - The Revelation of Diamonds

The eavesdropping lilac mare was shocked from what she had heard from her ivory friend, her jaw had dropped so far towards the ground that it could have detached.

"Wh- what is happening? What do I do?" Twilight's breathing intensified, panicking due to the situation and not knowing the correct answer as to deal with it, nothing she read could have prepared her for a problem such as this one.

_Spike and Rarity...it seems almost ironic now._ Twilight tried her best to calm down and stabilize her breathing; _what right do I have to stop them?_

_But, Spike said that he lov-_

Twilight put her hoof on her head, trying to comprehend what was happening was making her head hot from pain.

* * *

Meanwhile as Twilight's head was beginning to cause a migraine, a very confused dragon was almost shaking all of his scales off; after the former mare of his dreams verbally restrained him with a seductive tone of voice. "Ra- Rarity, what aren't you done with exactly?" Spike nervously asked out of a mixture of fear and curiosity.

Rarity slowed moved her head back and stood adamantly in front of the shaky dragon, keeping a constant eye contact as she did. "Well my little Spikey-Wikey you seem to have forgotten how much you were into me while I was away touring."

Spike's eye's widened from her words, "you knew?"

"Oh why yes Spike, who didn't notice?" The mare said letting off a smirk on her face.

The dragon's arm clenched his chest, trying to deal with an internal growing pain, "then why didn't you ever mention anything if you knew."

"Spike I never meant to be cruel, honestly, but at the time you were young and probably didn't know what you wanted, and I was just far too busy with work to even consider being in a relationship. Although I will admit to being infatuated with stallions in the past, however that was then and this is now, and since then I have come to realize certain things."

"What things?"

* * *

_**One month earlier**_

"Okay, these dresses should be fine on display tomorrow, don't you agree Spi-" the unicorn stopped mid-sentence as she looked behind her in a room filled with only dresses and a heavy feeling of isolation. "Sigh, I guess you really don't know what you'll miss until it is gone."

Rarity finished readying her set of dresses to be displayed to the public presentation tomorrow morning, after the preparations the unicorn moved onto open balcony connected to her room. The ivory mare sat down looking at the lights of a nocturnally active city, "funny, almost seems like déjà vu," she said followed by an exhausting sigh.

The light glow emitted from her horn as a glass in the room was encased in a magical hold, hovering slowly towards the mare's mouth. "Still one more month to go, I miss my friends...among other things." She gazed upon the illuminating lights radiating forth from the bustling metropolis; however whether it was her eye's playing tricks on her or the disillusion of a tired mind, the face of a familiar dragon kept appearing in the lights.

"I...I think I need to talk with my little Spikey-Wikey when I return, I really haven't appreciated all that he does for me," the mare slowly retreated back in the room and retired onto the bed, falling like a lifeless puppet.

As she began to drift off, one mere thought circulated throughout her mind; _I miss being with you most of all Spike._

* * *

"What things you ask darling? Well that's simple; you see while I was gone on my trip, with all the time I had to myself I grew rather lonesome." Rarity said as she began moving her front hooves, almost as if she was acting in some play. "But in saying that, it gives a pony some time to think about certain things you see."

Spike leaned in nervously, but the curiosity of Rarity's story had him intrigued as he wanted to hear more.

"You see darling, although I always did, I will be the first to admit that I might not have been open about showing my appreciation towards you for all the time you spent around me in my Boutique, I truly did enjoy your company and talking to you and just spending time together. Being isolated and alone for those three months has made me realized that and more you see."

The dragon stood up and walked towards the unicorn as she continued to tell her story.

"The longer my tour went for, the longer I knew that I wanted you to be with me there. When the three months were finally over, I wanted you only you, all the time Spike, no matter what. So now that I'm back I don't want no for an ans-"

The ivory mare was cut off; a pair of scaly arms reaching around her neck, leaving a warm radiating embrace that now surrounding her, she began to smile which only grew the longer the hug lasted.

"Oh my little Spikey-Wikey, I knew everything would work out, I was only natural."

"I'm sorry, Rarity."

Rarity's eyes and jaw opened wide from what she had heard, "Wha- what are you saying Spike? What's the problem?"

Spike's hold around her neck loosened as he looked into her enlarged and shaky pupils, showing off his reflection. "Rarity, you know and pretty much everypony else knew of how much I liked you, heck I might as well have gone into the center of town and preached it to the masses. But if there is one thing these past three months have made me realize is that you don't really know what you want until you have lost it."

The mare was trying to respond to the dragon, however she stuttered as tried to form a legible sentence, Bu- bu- but Spike, I'm here now, this is what you always wanted, you and I both know that." Rarity said putting her hooves atop his shoulders, making her presence more dominant in his eyes.

"No matter what I'll always like you Rarity in a special way, nothing will ever change that, you and I will always have a special bond and we will always be friends but..." Spike stared into the flickers and twinkles of the mare's eyes, the images appearing before him reinforced what he was feeling; Spike could only see a set of stars with a larger one than the rest residing in the middle.

The ivory unicorn was distort and barely able to form sentences, not fully understanding or wanting to accept what exactly was happening between her and the dragon before her. "Spike, what did I do wrong? I'm sorry Spike; surely there can be another way?" Rarity pleaded not wanting to admit defeat.

Spike felt in control of the situation at hand, breathing gently and communication with the befuddled mare, he placed his hands on her shoulders and finished up their talk; "Rarity you will always be beautiful and shine as bright as diamonds and you would make anypony happy," Spike still continued to see the image of stars in her eyes. "But I'm afraid for me there is something that shines even more than diamonds, something which will never grow dimmer and will be forever bright; that is the light of stars, and the star that shines the brightest is my best friend in the world; Twilight Sparkle."

For Rarity the world itself stopped moving, she could feel everything around slowing down as an imminent truth was laid in front of her. The fact of the matter is that she knew after this moment, she would have lost to Twilight. Hate or jealousy could the first feelings she'd feel towards her, but she knew deep down that this is how it was meant to be. Rarity's jaw closed, along with her eyes and took the largest breath she ever took, the oxygen leaving her body as a smile was born on her face as she looked up at the purple dragon.

"A lady knows when to admit defeat darling...even if she doesn't care _or want_ to admit it." She inched forward ever so slowly; raising her hooves and wrapping them around the dragons torso, Spike stayed silent and simply hugged her back, the pair connected in the wide open room of the Boutique, one of them not wanting it to end.

Rarity released her grasp from the dragon, gazing at his head; merely smiling and silently walked away. Reaching the bottom of the staircase she stood at it's the base, "Spike, darling, I think there is somepony who has been waiting at the door for you."

"Huh?" The dragon responded in a confused state, he walked across the room to the door, opening it hastily; a lilac unicorn on the other side still had her ear towards the door.

Her eye headed north as she began to look up the body of the dragon before him, "Sp- Sp- Spike...I uhhh, I mean uh I-" The gibberish spluttering unicorn was stopped as Spike crouched on his knees and placed his arms around her neck.

"Twi, I'm sorry, sorry for everything," Spike said releasing some tears which were streaming down his face and onto the mare. Twilight was at a loss for words and her eye's mimicked Spike's, streams of cascading tears continued to fall from her eyes.

"Spike, I'm sorry too, nothing was your fault," The pair's embraced continued until they slowly pulled back until they could see each other's faces.

"Uhhh Twi..."

"Ye- yes Spike."

"How much did you hear?" The dragon's cheeks instantly changed colour, a deep shade of crimson, covering his face.

The mare also blushed, her eye's looking around, not wanting to show her flustered state, "I, I heard, everything..."

"Oh, well I uh..." Spike couldn't muster a coherent sentence and merely blurted out what first came to his head.

"Was it all true Spike? I still can't really believe it."

Spike letting out a deep breath, "yeah, it is, it's all true. I know that you must think I'm crazy, so I'll find somewhere else to live..."

"Why would you do that Spike, the library is clearly a place where crazy ponies seem to live."

Spike was now utterly confused, "Twi, what are you talking about."

Twilight's face was now as red as it had ever been, but this time she looked Spike deeply in the eye, "Call me crazy Spike but... I love you too."

The dragon was stunned, thinking that it now must be some kind of dream, but he could feel Twilight, the mare of his dreams in front of him, he knew it was real, a pair of matching smiles appeared on their faces, these were short lived though, as the two closed their eyes and as their lips moved towards each other.

No accident or misunderstanding, this warmth, this feeling, this emotion was real, both of them knew this was real and that this was right, Spike wrapped his arms around the mare, holding her closer, the embracing love continuing for what seemed like an eternity.

As the newly found couple kissed a lone unicorn stood at the base of her staircase, a small grin appearing on her face as she looked at her friends together. She turned her head back and slowly retreated up the stairs.

Ascending up the stairs, one thing was left behind, a single tear cascading downwards as it splashed on the ground.


	5. Chapter 5 - What the Heart Truly Desires

Silence played between the usually ringing rafters of the Carousel Boutique. A dark gloom had settled over the normally joyous building seemingly seeping into the very woodwork, never to leave. On the front door hung a rarely seen closed sign putting the final touches on the scene.

Upstairs the bedroom door opened slowly as a defeated mare retired to her make-up counter. She slowly reached out for her prized jewellery box with a trembling hoof before violently hitting it off the counter. It crashed resulting in a cluster of gold and gems to spread out over her floor.

Rarity's eyes continued to sprout a seemingly endless stream of tears as she slammed her hoof into the desk, professing her sorrow in groans as she did so. Hours passed like this until the mare grew tired; she rested her head on her hooves. Sliding out of the chair lying limply on the ground the mare sat wondering where she could have gone wrong. With time the ivory mare's eyes opened and beheld a large ruby heart that had fallen out of the jewellery box seemingly hours before.

Her hoof reached out trembling once more and brought the precious gem cradling to her chest as if the tears streaming down the pristine flawlessness of the gem could bring back the love, which had been ripped from her heart. It lay before her to be examined like the jewels pristine facets.

Oh how she hated that gem and yet...

How she loved it.

"WHY!?" She cried as sorrow was once again pulled up and renewed, like salt onto a fresh wound. "Spike was mine! I held his heart in my hooves and like a fool I did not give him mine in return until too late. Until his heart had been taken by that lavender...that lavender THIEVING HUSSY! He was meant to be with me...my Spikey Wikey...This isn't fair, I don't want to lose like this! I CANNOT LOSE LIKE THIS! This heart meant so much to him and so much to me. It was suppose to symbolize a love that would grow and build over the years. Grow large and strong...Now all I have is the jewel...but it's not the heart I want, not even close."

The distraught unicorn continued to wallow on the floor. Raving to express the wound that she felt was only growing wider and deeper with each moment. Part of her wanted to turn inward. To be lost in memories of what was...and imaginings of what could have been. Her Spiky Wikey, her scaled knight, strong brave and true, her one and only.

Rarity's vein riddled eyes came forth from beneath her eyelids, "Alright if I cannot have this heart; NO ONE CAN!" The mare stood up, her horn glowed as her magic opened a window, which she began to run towards. _Fine this heart can go, this cruel world can ha-_ Rarity stopped at the window with the heart in her raised hoof, her mouth started to shiver and the floodgates re-opened as she couldn't comprehend what she saw before her.

"But, why then?" she whispered softly

"WHY?" Her voice rang to the heavens. Not caring who heard." THIS ISN'T FAIR! He was mine and I was his!"

She stood up, unwilling to wallow any longer. For a time she raged and stomped around mumbling about Twilights betrayal and what had been lost.

Soon the troubled mare found herself looking out her window onto the town of Ponyville all around her. The sun shining, fillies playing, ponies continuing their normal daily lives, just living as time continued to pass.

_How?_

"How can it be that everypony can look as though nothing is going on? Why is it just me? It feels like I have nothing now!" The ivory unicorn lowered her body as her front legs sloppily rested on the windowsill along with her head, continuing to look at the sunny and happy day that it was in Ponyville. Her gaze drifted towards her little sister Sweetie Belle and her friends.

The Cutie Mark Crusaders were playing outside without a care in the world; everything looked to be fine; until Scootaloo tried to fly again. Storing up speed on her scooter, she zipped past Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom before leaping off while trying to ride the momentum into flight.

**CRASH!**

The young orange Pegasus crashed into a tree, as her shaky and sore body sat up her face frowned. Her eyes watered as another failed flying attempted fell heavily on her mind. Before feeling her worst a pair of yellow and white hooves wrapped around the Pegasus, embracing the orange filly in a hug. The crusaders were always there for each other after all. The kind act reminded what Rarity of what she used to do when she was sad or angry.

Call Twilight.

How nice it had been to be comforted by her good friend...

Part of her knew Twilight was not to blame; the mare was simply following her heart, Rarity could not deny her that.

She wiped her eyes, and exhaled a large sigh, trying to regain her composure, "If only life were as simple as it was when I was a filly. I don't suppose my horn leading me to a large rock will get me out of this issue though.

Rarity looked down at the ruby heart, holding it to her chest for one final embrace before encasing it in her blue magic; levitating it and her other sparkling accessories back into the jewellery box. The mare retreated onto her bed as she could no longer feel any energy to cry to yell, both mentally and emotionally exhausted.

Lying atop the sanctities of linen and down, she only stared in the direction that her seemingly lifeless head was pointing; _hmmm that's right, I did have some unfinished designs left didn't I?_ Faintly her horn lit up as she slowly moved some sketches over to her bed.

Her body rolled onto her back as the images levitated directly overhead, "I suppose if I put so gems around the trim and try some new material combinations on the bodice of the dress that could contrast rather nicely."

"Oh and some frills and lace there could look quite good here," she said smiling slightly before that faded back into being a frown. The mare sighed before finding the strength to stand up again, she started to pace around her room looking at designs and concepts she had covering her walls and boards.

"Life truly can be cruel and unfair sometimes, but..." she looked out the window to see her sister and her friends playing together, "but I know that it isn't all bad and things can get better, albeit not right away. I never want to feel like this again, but I must try to not dwell on it."

Her fiery spirit could never let Rarity wallow for long. Moving forward was all she knew. After all it is how a mare builds her own business in a town where her craft is a luxury at best.

"I MUST move forward! At least I have enough to take my mind off of it." A pair of red glasses slowly lowered onto Rarity's muzzle before she turned her attention towards her sketches.

"Rarity you have some work to do."

* * *

**_Meanwhile_**

Two pairs of violet shaded lips were intertwined; warmth and passion fueling what seemed like a never ending moment at the entrance of Carousel Boutique. Their breath caught between heartbeats, never to be caught again or have the desire to do so.

"WHOA! What the hay is going on here?" A stunned cyan Pegasus shouted out as she slowly descended towards the couple. Her face showing both shock and confusion due to the sight of her horned and scaled friends locking lips.

The unicorn and dragon's eyes snapped open as they pulled back from each other and looked towards the sky to see their friend Rainbow Dash looking at them with a growing smile.

"Oh, hey there Rainbow Dash" said the dragon awkward as he rubbed the back of his head and limply waved at the flying mare.

She slowly descended towards ground to look the two in the eyes. Lips trembling with the urge to burst out laughing, "so what has been going on here?" she said with a teasing smirk.

Twilight and Spike turned to look at each other before smiling themselves and blushing slightly and in perfect synced replied; "well, I guess we are together now." Spike's hand moved over to Twilight and wrapped his fingers strongly around her hoof.

Dash raised an eyebrow and looked at the two now hoof and hand together, "did I miss something? When did this all happen?"

The couple leaned towards each other and rested their heads together; the lilac mare simply replied "I guess it just kinda happened."

Rainbow laughed aloud before sticking out her tongue, "eww this is too lovey-dovey for me," She started to levitate into the air. "This is gonna take some time to get used to, have fun you two" she said snickering before bolting off into the sky leaving the lavender pair behind. _Wait until I tell everypony else about this._

"She took that well," the dragon said sarcastically.

"Yeah I guess so." Twilight replied with a smile and nuzzle.

"So what's next?" Spike asked blushing.

"That's a good question; I guess we probably need to tidy up the library."

"That's a good point; shall we be off...sweetie?" Twilight blushed as she and her new partner stood up and began to walk towards their home.

She couldn't help but look at Spike from time to time and simply admire him, her cheeks turning red each time, as she leaned against him while walking, all the while being embraced by one of his arms around her, it was simple but made her feel as if she was the happiest mare in all of Equestria.

Spike, thank you, you are always by my side...

Hopefully now you will be forever.

The mare hugged the dragon next to her tightly before continuing their walk home.

* * *

**_Later that evening_**

Spike and Twilight had cleaned up the mess that resulted from the day's earlier misunderstanding digression. Still being new to the fact that the two of them were now officially an 'item' they were not sure at first how to handle themselves before bonding in front of a suddenly romantic fireplace. The warm flames aura radiated throughout the room; the heat being felt on their scales and fur, putting them in a total feeling of relaxation together.

Twilight's head and torso resting atop Spike's lap as the dragon simply stroked her long silky mane, the two losing track of time as they had now entered their time together.

"So Spike, when did you start to feel this way about me? Here I thought it was only going to be a one sided feeling."

"Huh? Where did that come from?"

"I'm just, you know...curious, I had these feelings for you and I thought something was wrong with me, but then all this happened."

"I don't really know when I started to get these feelings, but I did admit to myself that they were real though."

"Here I was thinking that falling in love with your best friend was some kind of bad joke from some teenage romance novel, but the more time we spent together, I realized more and more that I didn't want to be away from you Spike."

"And I was worried that those feelings would push us further away from each other."

"Spike that would never have happened anyway, those three months...well honestly they were some of the best moments in my life so far, I couldn't think about you not being in my life."

"Just three months, that's nothing."

Twilight jolted up and looked at Spike with a shocked expression, "what do you mean nothing Spike, I thought that time was special."

"Whoa, whoa there Twi, that's not what I meant; what I was meaning, is that those three months will be like nothing. You know, considering that we have the rest of our lives ahead of each other."

The lilac mare blushed, trying to form a response; nothing could form out of her mouth, instead wrapping her arms around Spike with the dragon returning the gesture.

"You know that I love you right?"

"I do too."

After being released from their loving embrace, Twilight had noticed the time on the clock and how late it had gotten. "Oh wow, we should probably get to bed," Spike looked at the clock and agreed.

The unicorn's horn lightly glowed and extinguished the flames as the two made their way to the bedroom. Upon reaching the room Twilight's magic lifted the blankets as she made her way under the sheets. The purple dragon was also following the trend and about to get into his bed.

"What do you think you are doing?"

"Getting into bed, what else would I be doing?"

"Spike, I don't know if you will need that bed anymore." Twilight's magic lifted up the blanket on the opposite side of her bed, inviting the young dragon to the linen resting place.

"Are you sure Twi?"

"Come on Spike, we are going to be together forever, and I ahh" Twilight started to blush, "I would like being able to wake up next to the dragon I love."

Spike's cheeks turned rosy as he retired under the blankets with his lilac partner.

Twilight moved her body and rested her head on Spike's chest, allowing him to encase her with his arm.

"This feels nice."

"Yep, it's the only place in all of Equestria that will always be just for us, where nothing else matters, just us."

"Quite an eventful first day wouldn't you say?"

"A rough beginning must be a good sign of something, tomorrow and the day after can only get better and better.

Spike smiled, "I love you Twi."

"I love you too, Spike."

Their lips connected as their embrace continued both falling asleep next to each other, thus ending only the first day.

The first day of their new lives, together.


	6. Epilogue - Flying Beyond the Stars

**_Many years later..._**

The lilac unicorn mare of Ponyville was no more, after proving herself in the ways of friendship and hardship she became an alicorn and a princess, not only that, but along with being a princess; she now had her own kingdom under her own rule.

In taking her kingdom she invited her friends to stay with her; some of them came, some of them stayed as their lives required them to be in Ponyville.

Many of the ponies from their generation had succumb to time and grew older, losing a lot of the freedoms that came with youth, but they were all more experienced and mature. This newfound maturity helped them to find what they were meant to do with their lives and exactly where they needed to be most.

However, the life of one being hadn't changed much; he was still an assistant, a best friend, a comrade and even a lover.

Spike the once young baby dragon was growing into his teenage years and had grown much taller; the rooms of Twilight's palace and many other areas of the kingdom could easily contain his new scaly size and growing draconic size. This did make him of course very recognisable; being the only dragon and tallest living creature in the kingdom.

The dragon was still as loyal to his love Twilight, even more so than he had ever been. Spike maintained a lot of the affairs that came into the kingdom and tried to ease the load of busy lilac princess. But he still had time to himself, which he utilized in very particular ways, some ways that not even Twilight would know about, not until…

"The building will be fixed as quickly as possible and reinforced to be stronger in the future."

"Thank you Princess Twilight Sparkle, thank you."

A pony ran out of the throne room with a huge grin on his face, dashing past the purple dragon in doing so.

Twilight let out a large sigh and slid deeper into her throne, "wow what a day, at least now it's over."

The mare wiped her eyes and stretched, _thankfully I can enjoy my days off from my princess duties soon._

Spike entered the room to see Twilight in a less than pleased state; the dragon continued his to approach lilac princess, "what's wrong Twi? Are you feeling OK?"

The mare's gaze moved over to the dragon, "Oh Spike it's you, yeah I'm fine, it was just a really REALLLY long day, so I'm a little tired is all."

He gave the exhausted alicorn a tight hug with a big kiss one on the cheek, "Don't worry, now you can have some time to yourself." succeeding this sentence, Spike made a big goofy smile at the alicorn.

She couldn't help but smile back at him, _he really hasn't changed_, "you really do now how to make feel better, you know that Spike?"

"But of course, I am still your number assistant am I not?" Spike said as he gestured by flexing his arm muscles, trying to intensify his image.

The alicorn rolled her eyes at the display of male masculinity, _yep hasn't changed a bit._ The mare sighed before responding to the dragon, "alright Spike, don't hurt yourself know, let's get back to our room okay?"

Twilight stood up and stretched out her wings as they started to walk back towards their bedroom. The couple walked down a hallway leading towards their room.

"So my elegant sweetheart, did you have any plans on how you would like to spend your days off?"

The lilac alicorn looked up at the dragon and smiled, she was quite fond of Spike's sweet-talk; "well Spike, in all honesty…I have absolutely no idea. I just want a nice quiet few days together where nopony whatsoever can find us."

Spike let out a small chuckle, followed by one side of his scaly mouth rising up to form a cheeky grin.

Twilight noticed Spike's smug looking expression, before questioning further about what the dragon was up to, the pair had arrived at their bedroom.

Their room hosted a rather large door window, which opened onto a large marble balcony, the view from which was one of a kind; tussock scenery sprawling as far as the eye could see and the moon boldly and largely present behind hilly grassland, all the while over the faint lights of the kingdom. Spike opened the door to see the peaceful night sky, millions of illuminating flickers in the sky, all out done by the presence of the radiating moon; its bright glow providing some light to the lands.

As the dragon continued to look at the night landscape before he started to talk to his lover, "you know I think I may have found a place that we could go to, you know just us for a few days, no other pony in sight."

A hasten dash of lavender flew across the room, before Spike could realise it; the princess was now in eye contact with him, all of her attention directly towards him. "REALLY?! Where Spike? You have to tell me." Twilight said sounding more like a school filly excited by a fieldtrip.

"Well you know that on my free time I like to fly around, and I've gradually been flying further and further away from the kingdom. Recently though I found a certain place, one which was not on any map."

"And?" The alicorn's eyes were wide open with anticipation, wanting to hear more.

"Well over the hills surrounding the kingdom and heading directly north from here, there is a large meadow and a lake on a mountainside in the middle of a cluster of small mountain ranges. It is quite far away from any other settlements or civilization. But anyway Twi, what I'm sure you will like most is that it looks beautiful, the ecosystem is great and everything is green, that and the water is crystal clear and reflects the sun that shines brightly all over the meadow. Best of all though… no pony else can find us; it'll just be us Twilight."

Twilight dashed up and wrapped her hooves around Spike, she hugged as tightly as she could, almost trying to represent how happy she was, "Spike that sounds amazing, we should go as soon as possible." She said with her eye's sparkling with anticipation and excitement.

Spike was a little shocked at first by the sudden inquisition, "right now Twi? The night just started and it's not even the weekend yet."

The princess gave the dragon a pouted face with puffed up cheeks, "as the princess I demand it" She expressed in a tone that wasn't so serious, yet still had the tone of voice that meant she like something to be done.

"Well as your number one assistant I-" Spike left his mouth open with Twi's faced starting to look disappointed, "I couldn't agree; we should go."

Twilight lunged at Spike with full force, causing him to spin as she deployed another large hug.

Spike sighed, "You know it is kinda funny Twi, you really haven't changed at all."

"Oh, really now? Look who's talking, you haven't either, just when I wouldn't expect it, there you go again making me as happy as possible again." Spike was speechless; the lilac princess could only grin as she saw what her words had done to her dragon.

**_A short time later_**

"Is everything packed sweetie?" A few accessories and essentials encased in a violet glow lowered their way into a backpack.

"Yep, everything is ready Spike." Twilight levitated the bag over to Spike as he was more than happy to carry anything as his larger body can easily carry bags more so than Twilight could.

"So Twi, don't you think the castle might panic a little if they find you to be gone by the time they wake up?"

The alicorn mare let out her own exhausting sigh knowing that the purple dragon had made a valid point, "I suppose I should inform them." She looked up at Spike as a nostalgic idea popped into her mind.

"So Spike, are your hands up for that?" At first the dragon raised an eyebrow as to whatever insinuation the alicorn was making, until a spark rushed through his brain, their minds in sync.

Green flames burst forth from Spike's mouth as a quill and paper appeared in each of his hands. Grabbing them bought back memories of the past, countless lessons to Princess Celestia about the lessons of friendship. Only this time the letter was from a different princess to her servants, explaining the plans that the lavender pair's relationship, "already Twilight."

_My dearest subjects_

_Your Princess and her lovely dragon Spike shall be away on a vacation for the next few days_

_I trust you will all maintain the castle well in our absence_

_We do not wish to be disturbed, so please; do not go looking for us!_

_~ Princess Twilight Sparkle_

"Is that all?"

"Yes my darling that will be all."

The letter was curled up and place neatly on the bed, in a position to be easily located.

The royal pair stood in front of their opened window, seeing the lunar light glistening over the grassy darkened lands sprawling into the distance.

"I really can't tell you enough about how excited I am for this Spike."

"I figured you would be Twi, however before we go its best you get the thing that you forgot."

The alicorn instantly was thrown into a state of confusion, looking behind her at the room, looking for the item that Spike said was forgotten.

"Uhh Spike, what is it that I forg-"

The alicorn was stopped mid speech as a pair of scaly lips met hers, the same warm and embracing feeling the same, ever since the first time those lips accidentally met on that fated day so long ago.

The princess blushed slightly, caught off guard by the quick display of affection. "Yep, still haven't changed at all."

Spike chuckled, "still good to see that you can still look so cute after all this time." Twilight's eye's rolled, just accepting the still childish and yet loving affection of her partner.

They stepped outside onto the balcony, their wings extending and beginning to flap as it allowed their bodies to hover in the air.

"So Spike, where to?"

"That's easy Twi; we fly beyond the stars, to the place that will be just for us?"

"Lead the way my number one assistant."

"Shouldn't it be number one lover Twi?"

The mare giggled, "that too sweetie."

The couple flew off from the castle, flying into the distance until they could not be seen by asides from lights of the moon or the stars.

They would keep flying, together, beyond the stars.

Towards Eternity.


End file.
